amor prohibido
by nhfansan
Summary: Esta historia trata de que un chico llamado naruto ingresa al universidad y se enamora de hinata un chica hermosa pero en todo esto existe una gran consecuencia; las familias Namikaze y hyuga desde hace ya bastante tiempo se odian y por lo tanto sus padres no los dejaran estar juntos pero ellos lucharan contra todo para poder salvar su amor y por que no romper las reglas
1. Chapter 1

Eran ya las 7:00 am un chico rubio ojos azul como el mar, se levantaba para su primer gran día en la universidad no savia bien que era exactamente lo que le esperaba pero tenia en mente que iba ha ser lo mas genial de su vida y porque no tal vez encontrar al fin al amor de su vida, ya había experimentado varios fracasos emocionales pero el savia que en este mundo tal vez estaba su otra mitad, su completo perfecto.

- naruto vamos es hora yo te pasare a dejar ala universidad.- dijo su padre Minato quien para el por primera vez iba a ser muy duro dejar a su hijo en una universidad tipo internado

- ya voy, solo me falta recoger un poco de ropa y estaré listo.- decía naruto pues se sentía algo nervioso

-bueno hijo pórtate bien y recuerda que si no te gusta o alguien te molesta solo debes llamar e inmediatamente iré por ti.- decía kushina (con lagrimas en los ojos)

-vamos madre no te preocupes. Estaré bien te amo hasta el fin de semana.- decía naruto saliendo de su casa

:: Mientras tanto en la universidad::

-Buenos días seria tan amable de decirle a la directora si me podría atender.-decía minato ala secretaria

-claro un momento por favor

-tsunade-sama es el dueño del colegio lo hago pasar.- decía shizune una chica cabello castaño de piel blanca

-claro pero rápido no lo hagas esperar (mientras decía eso guardaba una copa de vino en uno de los cajones) después de todo él es nuestro jefe

-muy buenos día directora es un gusto volver a verla.- decía minato a la directora

-muy buenas tardes señor Namikaze es un placer verle por aquí en estos días

-pues vine a checar como van las cosas en el colegio y de paso vine a dejara mi hijo

-es un placer conocerle joven Namikaze.-decía la directora la rubio

-el placer es mio tsunade-sama y llámeme naruto eso de joven es muy formal deberás..! .- decía naruto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro la cual siempre lo caracterizaba y rascándose la cabeza

-bueno si me acompaña les mostrare el dormitorio que ahora usaras naruto y de paso te presentare ante la clase.- decía tsunade mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

:: Ya en el dormitorio::

Es muy espacioso y cómodo creo que me acostumbrare rápido deberás, aparte hay 3 camas mas aparte de la mio eso quiere decir que are rápido amigos.- decía naruto mientras se recostaba en una de las camas

Bueno hijo me tengo que ir tengo algunos pendientes en la oficina y tengo que resolverlos porque si llego tarde a casa ya sabes como se pone tu madre, se necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme y en cuanto a tu uniforme te lo dará la directora, bueno me voy cuídate mucho.- decía minato saliendo de la habitación junto con naruto y tsunade de la habitación

:: Salón de clases::

-y es así como se saca la potencia.- decía el maestro kakashi que tenia un peinado rebelde que le tapaba un ojo y este llevaba una mascara

-ok ok es muy fácil pasare el examen.- decía kiba un chico cabello castaño alto y de buen cuerpo

-bueno mientras tanto copien la tarea y quiero todos los ejercicios para mañana

-buuu .. ! Son demasiados.- se quejaban todos los alumnos gritando

-buenos días alumnos.- entraba tsunade

-guarden silenció.-decía kakashi

Tsunade.- bueno hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno por favor pasa

Naruto-hola

Kakashi-y bien cual es tu nombre

Naruto-Namikaze uzumaki naruto

Kakashi-tienes algo que ver Namikaze minato

Naruto-él es mi padre

Al escuchar eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que él era el hijo del hombre más rico de todo konoha

-un gusto yo soy haruno sakura (una chica de cabello rosa delgada), y yo soy yamaka ino (una chica de cabello rubio amarrado con una coleta delgada de buen cuerpo), y yo soy Karin (una chica de cabello rojo y delgada).-el grupo de las mas populares se empezó a presentar ante aquel chico ojo azul que inmediatamente soltó suspiros en algunas chicas, ya que naruto aparte de ser bastante buen partido es un chico bastante guapo

-buenos los chicos que están en tu habitación (interrumpía tsunade al darse cuenta de que le chico se sentía incomodo), son uchiha sasuke, hyuga neji y sabaku no gaara

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello negro-azulado lo miraba de lejos le parecía un chico muy guapo y sencillo

-hinata hinata, te gusta verdad quien lo diría.- decía tenten su mejor amiga

Hinata-etto…n.. no como crees es guapo pero hasta ahí

-hay hinata deberías decirle a tu primo que te lo presente después de todo ellos serán compañeros de cuarto.- le decía una rubia muy guapa que tenia el cabello recogido en 4 coletas

Naruto-teme que bueno que estas aquí

Sasuke-no se supone que te ibas a ir a estudiar al extranjero

Naruto-hubo un cambio de ultimo minuto a si que aquí me vez mas tarde te contare deberás

Sasuke-tks ok

Naruto- tan frio como siempre

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que le frio uchiha al fin hablaba con alguien y porque no con Namikaze los 2 chicos mas sexis del salón o podría decirse que de la universidad

Kakashi- bueno después se dan de besos ahora Namikaze uzumaki incorpórate a clase, bueno antes ve por tu uniforme no porque seas nuevo tendrás permiso de entrar al salón de clases sin uniforme

Sasuke- tks

Naruto- ok profesor

El día de clases había terminado y naruto se encontraba muy feliz, pues esperaba que el día de mañana iba a hacer el mejor de su vida


	2. Chapter 2

:: En el dormitorio la mañana siguiente::

Naruto-porque no me habías dicho que ibas a entrar a la universidad de mi p… digo de konoha

Sasuke-vamos naruto como si no supiera que la uní es de tu padre

-bueno que haces aquí

-pues mi padre le pidió a tu padre que me dejara entrar pues no pase el examen y le pidió un favor como socios que son y tu hiciste el examen?

-no mi padre solamente me trajo aquí yo quería entrar en la universidad publica pero ya vez como es, no me dejaron solo lo hicieron para mantenerme mas checadito y que no hiciera nada

-y porque ya no te fuiste al extranjero

-pues mi madre…

:: Flash back ::

Naruto- bueno les llamare de vez en cuando

Kushina- bebe estas seguro de quererte ir

Minato- vamos amor ya déjalo ir o perderá el vuelo

-no naruto no te vas a ir, vas a dejar a mama muerta de angustia por ti verdad que no bebe

-pero mama ya habíamos hablado de esto

- bebe siento que cuando vengas mama estará muy mal por no a verte visto (kushina decía esto mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos)

-ya mama no llores no me mire

-en verdad bebe no sabes que feliz me haces

-hay amor siempre te sales con la tuya

::fin del flash back::

Sasuke- sabes cual es tu problema dobe, es que eres muy débil y siempre te dejas manipular

Naruto- teme no es verdad

-claro que si, si no porque dejaste que tu papa te metiera a su uní, si no te dejaras manipular hubieras entrado a la universidad publica

-bueno si pero un poco bueno ya teme mejor apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde a clase

- como sea

::ya en el salón de clases ::

Naruto se encontraba platicando con unos chicos sobre futbol cuando el accidentalmente se hace para atrás empujando a temari que a su vez empuja a tenten y ella a su vez a hinata, dando esta ultima un buen golpe contra el piso

Temari- a ver si te fijas mejor

Naruto-perdón perdón déjame ayudarte

Hinata-No no te preocupes fue un accidente

Tenten-estas bien hinata

-si claro no fue nada

Naruto al tratar de ayudar a hinata quedo completamente hipnotizado en la mirada de la oji perla ya que el sentía que nunca en su vida había visto a un chica mas hermosa que aquella oji perla

Naruto tomo la mano de hinata para ayudarla a levantarse mientras que en su otra mano cargaba los libros que le había tirado a hinata. La oji perla quedo fascinada por lo ojos azules de naruto (mientras que quedo con un leve sonrojo al ver que él la tomaba de la mano)

Neji- que te pasa suéltala uzumaki no te le vuelvas a acercar en tu vida (mientras este tomaba de la mano a hinata quien la jalo de una manera casi brutal, naruto se quedo paralizado ya que no entendía el porque la reacción del chico)

Naruto-seguro debe ser su novia, ya decía yo, en el amor nunca me va bien encuentro a una chica hermosa y tiene novio que mala suerte la mía

Sasuke- el primer día y ya dando problemas te admiro dobe

Naruto- no sé que le paso a ese chico solo ayude a su novia a levantarse y se puso algo violento

-no es su novia son primos

Naruto por dentro sintió un alivio extremo, pero después pensó por que si son primos se puso tan grosero contra el

Bien no por que no este su profesor quiere decir que tienen hora libre adentro.- decía el prefecto ebisu

Naruto- y bien donde me sentare yo

Sasuke- mira detrás de esa chica hay un lugar vacío y creo que es el único que buena suerte la tuya naruto podrás conocerla mejor ehh (mientras le decía eso el daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo y se lo decía con una sonrisa picara)

-perfecto me toco atrás de hinata creo que podre conocerla mejor

En eso entro el profesor y todos tomaron asiento, sin embargo hinata se sentía algo incomoda ya que podía sentir como alguien la miraba pero al voltear vio como naruto se la quedaba viendo y se sintió algo nerviosa.

Azuma- bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy mañana les pondré de ejercicios algunas formulas, pero no se preocupen las harán por equipo mañana les digo como van a quedar conformados

"sonó la campana de que había terminado la clase"

Un chico de cabello negro se levanta totalmente animado de su asiento y grita receso largoo asiendo un pequeño bailecito, por lo cual todos comenzaron a reír

De que se ríen vamos a disfrutar de nuestro receso, vamos disfrutar nuestra juventud.- decía lee un chico de cabello negro con unas grandes cejas

Todos iban saliendo pero naruto era de los del rincón así que fue de los últimos en salir junto con hinata, hinata se estaba levantando para irse, pero naruto la detuvo y le pregunta su nombre.

Naruto- como te llamas

-Hyuga hinata

-yo me llamo naruto oye hinata irías conmigo a tomar un jugo ala cafetería bueno si no te molestas (hinata solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que naruto desbordaba felicidad porque esta acepto)

::En la cafetería::

Naruto y hinata compartieron unos agradables momentos juntos pues tomaron un jugo y se empezaron a conocer mejor luego de un buen rato juntos naruto tubo que retirarse ya que tsunade lo había mandado a llamar.

-bueno hinata me voy gracias por a ver aceptado (naruto se despedía de hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla nos vemos luego)

Hinata solo se quedo viendo como naruto se iba, hasta que siento como el jugo empezaba a caer en su falda, pues no había sido un accidente shio se lo había tirado al propósito

-mas te vale que te alejes de naruto me gusta ese chico, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de el me las vas a pagar.- le decía shion una chica de cabello rubio, delgada y guapa.


	3. Chapter 3

Y así de lanada la semana había terminado, naruto se encontraba contento pues a pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo ya había hecho muchos amigos, pero se sentía un poco extraño ya que hinata ya no le hablaba pues el pensó que por la ultima vez que platicaron habían hecho una buena amistad. Naruto estaba algo molesto a si que decidió hablar con hinata, pero unos golpes ala puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos

Shizune- naruto el chofer te esta esperando en la entrada

Naruto- gracias shizune en momento bajo

Naruto salió de su habitación ya que el era le único que quedaba ya que sus compañeros ya se habían ido, bajo y tenía la esperanza de verla pero no fue a si en todo el camino no vio a hinata así que ya se disponía a ir cuando:

Shion- naruto espero tengas un buen fin de semana (le decía la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

-igual tu nos vemos (naruto entro como rayo al auto, también se sentía aturdido por esa chica ya que últimamente solo lo acosaba)

:: ya en la casa de naruto ::

Kushina- bebe que bueno que ya estas aquí no sabes cuanto te extrañe

-yo también te extrañe mama, pero ya suéltame que me vas a ahogar

-tonto así agradeces mi preocupación (le decía kushina mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza)

-ahora recuerdo porque me quería quedar en la uní

-bueno ya vamos a comer tu padre esta sentado solo te estábamos esperando

Minato- y bien como te fue en tu primer semana

-pues bien conocí a una chica que me gusta bastante, al principio conversamos pero ahora no se porque me evita

- hay bebe insiste ya veras que lograras que sea tu novia

Al escuchar eso naruto se ahogo con la comida, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de su mama ya que siempre lo celaba

-y bien como se llama

-hinata hyuga

Al escuchar eso sus padres se quedaron callados

-que pasa porque ese cambio de actitud

-mira hijo no quiero ser aguafiestas pero la familia hyuga y las empresa Namikaze nunca se han llevado bien, al parecer nos odian a muerte y nosotros a ellos, aparte no creo que le padre de esa niña deje que su hija se relacione con un Namikaze, y por mi parte yo tampoco quiero que te relaciones con ella, son una familia muy traicionera a si que te prohíbo que te acerques a ella

Naruto sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre el, pues todo espero menos eso sentía como poco a poco la esperanza de acercarse hinata se desboronaba, ya que lo que los separaba era algo mas fuerte que el, naruto sin mas ni mas se levanto de la mesa sin decir una palabra

-sabes que minato creo que la hija de una amiga va con nuestro bebe la llamare y nos pondremos de acuerdo hacemos una comida y se conocerán a si a naruto s ele pasara ese caprichito de niña

-si creo que es lo mejor

Kushina tomo el móvil y marco

-hola amiga habla kushina

-perdón soy shion mi madre se olvido e móvil pero espere ahorita se la paso

-shion, espera te invito a una comida este domingo en mi casa vendrás verdad, también invitare a tu mama

-claro señora por supuesto que iré cuente con migo, ya mismo le paso a mi mami

::Domingo en la comida ::

Naruto estaba en su habitación cambiándose para la comida que su mama había preparado aunque no sabia en realidad cual era el motivo pero de todas formas tenia que asistir ya que pues era en su casa

Kushina- amiga que bueno que vinieron vamos al jardín comeremos ahí

Gracias amiga por avernos invitado tiempo sin verte, que guapa estas.- decía miroku la madre de shion

Shion- hola naruto mira que encontrarnos hoy

-si verdad que bueno jejeje

Kushina-como ya se conocían (mientras que pensaba que era una muy buena noticias sus planes no tardarían en dar resultados)

La comida había transcurrido de bueno manera aunque shion no dejaba de platicar con naruto, aunque naruto le hacia el feo a shion pero solo lo hacia de buena educación, pero shion pensaba otra cosa

Shion- naruto eres un chico muy buena onda (le decía shion mientras sujetaba de la mano a naruto)

-gracias shion tu igual

En ese momento llego kushina y al verlos de la mano pensó que ya eran novios dentro de ella misma festejo pues su propósito se había cumplido

Kushina- felicidades ya son novios

Naruto y shion se quedaron pasmados, pero shion aprovecho ese momento y le dio un beso a naruto

Shion- si asi es verdad naruto somos novios (mientras le decía eso le planto un beso en la boca)

Naruto trato de explicar la situación pero no puedo logarlo, pues en ese momento shion le dio un beso, naruto no dijo nada y solo sonrió rascándose la cabeza, así que le tampoco hizo nada para negar la supuesta relación de ellos. Todos estaban festejando por la supuesta relación de sus hijos, aunque shion estaba feliz naruto en cambio se sentía inseguro

Bueno shion despídete ya es hora de irnos porque mañana tendrás que regresar a la universidad

Shion- bueno amor me voy te veo mañana (le decía shion a naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla)

Naruto- ehh.. si shion mañana nos vemos

La familia de shion se había ido y kushina felicito a su hijo, naruto subió a su habitación pues no estaba contento

-ves minato te dije que era un muy buen plan, ahora ya le hemos quitado de encima a esa niña hyuga

El lunes en la mañana se despidió de sus papas pues ya era hora de regresara la uní naruto se dispuso a ir y quería llegar antes que shion para no encontrársela, en cambio shio llego pero no vio a naruto pero a la que si vio fue a hinata y sin mas fue a presumirle de que naruto y ella ahora ya eran novios

Shion- hola hinata vengo a compartir contigo esta noticia tan buena

Hinata- hola shion y de que se trata

-Pues solo quería informarte que te gane naruto ahora es mi novio felicítame

Hinata sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho pues tenia una esperanza de que naruto se hubiese fijado en ella, aunque ella misma se decía que era imposible porque en toda la semana naruto nunca trato de acercarse aunque ella lo evitaba, hinata con todo el dolor de su corazón le dijo

-felicidades shion (aunque a hinata le dolió trato de hacer como que si no le importara)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se encontraba platicando con kiba y estaban planeando una salida a escondidas de la escuela por que como era tipo internado no los dejaban salir sin el permiso de los padres, ellos invitaron a todos los de su clase, ya que el padre de kiba tenia varios antros y le dijo a su hijo que invitara a sus hijos para que ellos inauguraran el lugar.

Kiba- mi papa ha inaugurado un nuevo antro y nosotros lo estrenaremos quien se apunta es este miércoles

Sakura-a ver listo y como vamos a ir, no nos van a dejar salir y menos a un antro

Naruto-pues fácil nos escapamos

Temari- no seas idiota naruto nos pueden expulsar

Sasuke- pues hay que idear una forma de escaparnos, yo si quiero ir

Sakura-bueno entonces yo voy

-bueno pues vamos (decían todos al unísono)

Naruto-y tu hinata vas a ir

-no naruto no quiero tener problemas

Kiba- vamos hinata yo te invito serás mi invitada de honor

Shion se acercó, pues al ver que su novio le rogaba a otra antes que a ella, se molesto, y como escucho que hinata no quería ir solo se acercó para molestar

Shion- vamos amor ni le ruegues si no quiere ir que no valla aparte la monjita que no rope ni un plato seria incapaz de desobedecer a papi

A hinata se le calentó la sangre pues estaba arta de que se burlaran de ella

Hinata- te equivocas shion si voy a ir, aparte no voy a rechazar a kiba(decía una hinata totalmente enojada, mientras tomaba del brazo a kiba)

Naruto se sintió enfadado pues no sabia porque, pero en cierto modo le molestaba mucho que hinata aceptara la propuesta de kiba

Temari- hinata estas segura de ir con kiba, sabes bien que él no te ve como una amiga

Tenten- si hinata no lo hagas para darle celos al tonto de naruto

Hinata- no chicas no lo hago por celos, aparte naruto no me interesa

Temari- vamos hinata luego luego se vio que lo hiciste para molestar a naruto

Hinata- bueno chicas si es verdad es que no sé que me hizo, todo el fin de semana me la pase pensando en el y yo pensé que el sentía algo por mi pero no hoy en la mañana llego shion y me dijo que ya eran novios, hay chicas lo odio por hacerme sentir todo esto pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el

:: Ya el miércoles por la noche::

Lee- si chicos hoy explotaremos bailando nuestra juventud

Shhh cállate lee o nos van a descubrir(decían todos al unísono)

Naruto- hinata te vez hermosa

-Gracias naruto tu también te ves muy bien (en un momento hinata se puso rojita, pero cuando shion llego y se poso detrás de naruto solo se volteo y lo dejo)

::ya en el antro::

Todo estaban disfrutando del buen ambiente que ya se había formado en el antro, en cambio naruto mpeso a tomar pues estaba tan molesto que solo en el alcohol se refugio, pues no le agradaba nada ver a hinata con kiba

Shion- amor vamos a bailar

-si vamos (naruto jalo a shion y quedaron justo al lado de kiba y hinata)

En el antro empezaron a poner música mas romántica, pero hinata y naruto no paraban de darse celos entre si, mientras que shion solo se burlaba de hinata pues se daba cuneta como le hervía la sangre a hinata, shion empezó a enlazar sus manos en la cabellera de naruto, al ver esto hinata empezó a hacer lo mismo con kiba, naruto empezó a sentir tantos celos como nunca en su vida que su única reacción a esto fue jalar a hinata del brazo pues no podía permitir que hinata siguiera de esa forma con kiba

Naruto- te molesto, puedo bailar una pieza con hinata

Kiba- claro mientras yo voy por unas bebidas me acompañas shion (shion empezó a sentir tantos celos pues naruto no él tomaba ni la mas mínima importancia y eso que ella era su pareja, pues para no quedarse ahí como una tonto opto por ir con kiba a traer una bebidas)

Naruto- porque bailas con kiba tan cerca

Hinata- que acaso no puedo, tu también estas bailando muy juntito con tu novia

-pero es mi novia que? Acaso estas celosa?

-jajaja no por supuesto que no, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

Naruto solo apretaba a hinata mas hacia el haciendo que los pechos de hinata quedaran tan cerca del pecho de naruto, hinata al darse cuenta quería separarse de el pero naruto no la dejaba ni siquiera despegarse de el un poco, hinata solo veía los ojos de naruto y no podía evitar querer besar sus labios y lo mismo sentía naruto no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Naruto- hinata me acompañas a tomar un poco de aire lo que pasa que he bebido mucho y no me siento tan bien

Hinata- si hasta aquí me llego el olor, pero si quieres le digo a sasuke que te acompañe

-no no quiero interrumpirlo solo míralo esta muy bien acompañado

-bueno esta bien

Naruto y hinata estaban en el jardín trasero platicando mientras a naruto se le bajaba un poco todo el alcohol que había tomado, hinata se encontraba recargada en la pared y naruto se puso enfrente de ella como acorralándola

Naruto- y porque aceptaste la invitación de kiba

Hinata- pues es mi amigo no le veo ningún inconveniente en venir con el

-pues deberías darte cuenta que kiba no te ve como una amiga si no como algo mas

- bueno y si fuera a si a ti que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida

Naruto cada vez se acercaba más y mas a hinata, mientras que hinata lo empujaba con su mano intentando que naruto retrocediera

Hinata-bueno creo que es mejor que regresemos veo que ya te sientes mejor

Naruto-pero antes de regresar quiero pedirte algo (naruto se empezó a acercar mas y mas hacia el rostro de hinata)

-que ..que haces

-solo quiero probar esos labios tan hermosos

-q…

Antes de que hinata pudiera decir otra palabra naruto agarro de la cintura a hinata y la empezó a besar tan dulcemente que hinata no pudo resistir corresponder a ese beso que tanto había soñado los dos empezaron a besarse de una manera tan dulce y tiernamente, hinata rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de naruto mientras que naruto rodeo de la cintura a hinata y la empezó a apretar para tenerla cada vez mas cerca de el

Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo solo se separo de naruto pues a ella no le gustaba ser plato de segunda mesa, se separo de naruto y lo dejo solo mientras que ella regresaba hacia el antro, naruto no se explicaba porque hinata había huido de el de esa manera, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro es que hinata también quería estar con el.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían llegado silenciosamente del antro, pensaron que podían salir intactos naruto y hinata no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso y eso que se encontraban sentados juntos, unos ya venían con algunas copas de mas pero como buenos amigos que son se venían apoyando en entre ellos.

Al estar en la puerta principal se percataron de que todo estaba a obscuras pero poco les importo, que decidieron entrar para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba tsunade sentada y a su lado estaba shizune, todo se quedaron boquiabiertos por que no sabían que decir y mas cuando lee empezó a decir viva la juventud dando brinquitos y corriendo por el pasillo principal, al ver eso tsunade no dudo ni en un momento que ya venían con copas de mas.

Tsunade- espero tengan una muy buen explicación para esto, ya que sus padres han sido informados y mañana a primera hora estarán aquí, ahora hagan el favor de retirarse a su habitaciones

Hinata- mi padre me va a matar no puede ser

Neji- no te preocupes prima le diré a mi tío que todo esto fue mi culpa

-no neji como crees me tengo que hacer responsable de mi actos

Sin mas todos se fueron a descansar pues sabían que el día de mañana no era el mas esperado de todas sus vidas si no al contrario muchos decían que irían a su dormitorio a preparar su testamento.

::Ya en la mañana en el patio central::

Los padres de familia se encontraban en el patio central y junto a ellos los alumnos

Tsunade- y bien de quien fue tal idea de escaparse

Todos levantaron la mano

-muy bien si es eso verdad tendré que suspenderlos a todos porque son un grupo completo como para entregarles sus papeles

Me las vas a pagar en cuanto lleguemos a la casa.- le decía Hiashi a hinata, hiashi era un hombre poderoso muy severo en cuanto a sus hijas, a hinata no la tenia en un buen concepto ya que siempre había sido débil, y él quería que ella fuera de carácter fuerte ya que ella era su heredera y si ella no era fuerte su empresa por la que siempre ha luchado se vendría abajo, hinata ante su padre trataba de ser fuerte pero no lo lograba ya que hiashi tenia el don de acerté sentir una insignificante hormiga que podía aplastar en cualquier momento.

Hiashi el padre de hinata la sujeto de tal manera que a hinata se le salieron las lágrimas, naruto pudo darse cuenta que hinata no la iba a pasar nada bien si la suspendían ya que su padre trataría de hacerle la vida imposible

Fui yo (todos voltearon a ver a quien había levantado la mano)

Hiashi- Deberían correrlo, este niño esta pervirtiendo a nuestros hijos si ahorita permitimos esto después saldrán cuantas veces quieran, quienes son los padres de este joven

Es mi hijo señor hyuga.- decía minato mirando a hiashi de manera desafiante

-tenia que ser de tal padre tal astilla pero claro no lo vana correr como eres el dueño de este colegio le podrán perdonar todo no es a si

-no te equivocas esto amerita una expulsión no es a si directora

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el mismo padre de naruto era el que estaba diciendo que efectivamente iba a sacar a su propio hijo de la universidad

-Si es eso entonces yo también debo ser expulsada porque yo ayude a naruto a escaparnos

-que estas diciendo hinata como puedes decir algo a si como es que te llevas con este jovencito

A hinata no le importo enfrentarse ante su padre lo único que le importaba era naruto no sabia con claridad si lo que había echo había estado bien pero fue un impulso del corazón lo hizo porque realmente sintió que debía apoyar a aquel chico que se estaba sacrificando por todos

-chicos no tienen por qué echarse la culpa de algo que yo hice yo los convencí para que saliéramos a disfrutar de nuestra juventud.- decía lee

- vamos lee no te eches la culpa yo te di la idea.- decía sasuke

-vamos yo ayude sasuke, y yo, yo también, nosotras también

Naruto se sintió también al ver como todos sus amigos los estaban apoyando

Tsunade- esta claro que no podre correrlos a todos los alumnos acaban de confesar que en si todos estuvieron de acuerdo para escaparse, muy bien tengo el mejor castigo tendrán horas extras de trabajo, no tendrán receso y tendrán por semana un examen de conocimiento de lo que han visto que obviamente ira tras su calificación todo esto por un mes

Al oír esto muchos duraron de haber apoyado a su amigos había sido una buena idea pero lo hecho esta hecho preferían eso a irse a sus casas

-bien ahora todos despídanse porque en unos momentos empezaran sus clases

Minato- te acabas de dar cuenta en la posición en la que me pusiste, esto amerita que te quite tu mesada dame tu computadora tu móvil tu iPod todo lo que te hemos dado arréglatelas como puedas naruto esto te va a costar caro, se supone que tu como hijo debes de dar el ejemplo y que es lo primero que haces te escapas no llevas ni un mes y con lo que me estas saliendo naruto creme que esto te va a costar caro y mas porque hiashi esta aquí tu sabes que el y yo no congeniamos pero tu naruto tu acabas de ponerme en ridículo enfrente de el (minato no contuvo mas el enojo hacia naruto y lo abofeteo)

Kushina trato de tranquilizar a minato nunca en su vida se había puesto a si con naruto en su vida ni cuando era pequeño, ni cuando estaba en su rebeldía total jamás le había puesto una mano encima a naruto

-vámonos kushina pero esto naruto nunca te lo voy a perdonar ni siquiera te quiero ver el fin de semana en la casa ni te aparezcas porque me vas a conocer

-cálmate minato no debes de hablarle a si que te pasa tranquilízate (kushina derramaba lagrimas pues nunca pensó ver a si a su marido y menos con su hijo al que siempre había consentido y mimado)

-despide kushina no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí

Naruto no hacia más que mirar al suelo mientras unas lágrimas salían, nunca pensó ver a su padre de esa manera pero sabía que el tenia la culpa de tal reacción

-adiós amor cuídate por favor (lo abrazo y se acercó hacia su oído)- por favor naruto no te metas en problemas (kushina sujeto la mano de naruto dándole un poco de dinero y a si mismo le dio una tarjeta de crédito)- espero te sirva amor te amo adiós

:: Mientras tanto hinata ::

Hiashi le dio una cachetada a hinata, con tal fuerza que hinata fue a parar al suelo, hinata no hacia nada mas que agachar la cabeza ante su padre y llorar

-no puedo creer que seas amiga de ese maldito d uzumaki, pero nada mas te digo hinata que si recibo otra queja de ti te saco de la universidad y no vuelves a ver un centavo mas de mi me entendiste (hiashi le decía todo esto a hinata mientras la jaloneaba del brazo)

- si padre te juro que no vas a volver a recibir otra queja de mi, perdóname por favor

- espero que a si sea y en cuanto a ese niño uzumaki no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar ahorita hablare con neji, adiós

Ya en el salón de clases::

-hay muchachos acaban de darnos mas trabajo a los profesores de verdad que ustedes no tienen remedio.- decía el profesor kakashi

Mientras tanto naruto estaba escribiendo una nota para shion que decía :: ¨te espero en la cafetería necesitamos hablar es urgente te espero¨::

::En la cafetería::

Shion- que pasó amor porque tanta prisa en verme (le decía mientras lo abraza y depositaba un beso en su mejilla)

-shion perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero este noviazgo es una farsa y pues yo no siento nada por ti, en verdad perdóname

-no te preocupes ya sabia yo que este día llegaría porque aunque use lo que dijo kushina a mi favor creo que no fue lo mejor solo me ilusione

-no perdóname tu a mi en verdad no quería que te ilusionaras pero podemos ser amigos

-naruto puedo darte un beso de despedida

-no yo creo que es mejor que dejemos a si las cosas solo te vas a lastimar

Shion a lo lejos vio que hinata se acercaba y sin más le planto un beso a naruto, hinata se dio cuenta de eso y solo salió de la cafetería

-perdón naruto no lo pude evitar adiós

Adiós shion.- decía naruto –ahora si le diré a hinata si quiere ser mi novia.- decía naruto con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
